


Road Trip

by thelastcenturionismylove



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastcenturionismylove/pseuds/thelastcenturionismylove





	Road Trip

"Do you remember when we first met?" Anthony randomly asks as he steers round a corner. "It was so long ago. I was so shy and awkward back then. You must have thought I was a dork or something. We drew flies and a garbage truck and we were laughing really hard for some reason. It wasn't even that funny. But we laughed like crazy. I remember you sounded like you were giving birth, and your face was all red. Now, that was hilarious." Ian smiles as Anthony goes on.  
"Yeah, of course you remember that. It was one of our best memories." He pauses. "Hey, do you remember when we were on the playground and you were spinning me, and then you let go and I bashed my head on the ground? That was a crap memory."  
"It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
"Not really. It just hurt like a bitch when it happened. Next time you do something like that, you should give me a scar."  
"Why would you want a scar?"  
"Because then I could say that I was in a fight with some biker dude and show off my 'battle injuries'. It'd be awesome."  
"You," Ian states, "are an idiot."  
"Whatever. Go to sleep, man. You're driving at three."  
Ian flutters his eyes close and Anthony immediately blasts Metalcore music. He rouses and bitterly mumbles, "Dick, turn that off."  
Anthony laughs and turns it down. "See you in four hours."

Ian wakes a little before three. "Are you seriously listening to the Spice Girls?" are the first words to spill out of his mouth.  
"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. What? It's a good song."  
"Maybe if you live in the late 90s," he begins. "And are a girl." Anthony ejects a CD from his car and the music stops. "So, where are we?"  
He picks up the GPS and hands it over to Ian. "Akron, Ohio."  
"Since when have we been in Ohio?"  
"Since about an hour and thirty minutes ago, Sleeping Beauty."  
"Ha ha, very funny." He waits half a minute to ask, "Hey, do you want me to start driving now?"  
"Yeah, next gas station and she's yours," he answers.

Ian picks up sour gummy worms and two Coke bottles while Anthony refills the tank. When they get back in the car, Ian sits in the driver's seat and Anthony takes shotgun. Ian hands the candy and soda over to his friend and starts the vehicle.  
"Is this what you consider a meal?" Anthony says as he rips open the gummy bag. He's not really one to speak himself, but the teasing is some what of a joy for him.  
"Sugar and caffeine? It's a great road trip diet." Ian grabs a few and stuffs his mouth. "Helps us keep alert." He turns up the radio and listens to dubstep through the speakers. Anthony pushes his seat down and readjusts his position. At some point, he falls asleep and Ian cracks a warm grin. "Night, Sleeping Beauty." He eats the rest of the gummies and drives on forward.

Anthony wakes up to Nicki Minaj. "And you gave me shit for the Spice Girls? At least that song was classic."  
Ian raps obnoxiously and Anthony is surprised that he has actually taken the time to memorize the entire song. When Ian finishes, he turns off the radio and Anthony claps sarcastically. Then he practically yawns out, "Are we almost home?" and Ian tells him five more hours. Anthony looks out the car and sees a field of corn for the thousandth time since they left New York back for California. Yellow stalks blur by as Ian speeds up. The friends travel down the winding road in blissful silence.

Ian stops at a Denny's and they walk in. They both decide on pancakes and Ian gets a mug of black coffee. While Anthony is drizzling his food with strawberry syrup, he licks his lips. Ian thinks he's adorable when he does that. He'd never admit it though. He's worried about how Anthony would react. So for now, he'll keep it to himself. "I was thinking that we should film Tuesday instead of Wednesday next week," Anthony says. Ian absentmindedly nods his head and cuts into his pancake.  
"Sounds like a plan," he speaks as he sinks his fork into the golden pancake. He picks the cake up and swirls it in a mess of maple syrup. Round and round, endless trails establish themselves on his plate. He is memorized by the simplicity and lack of direction. Anthony takes his cellphone from his jean pocket after wiping his face and carefully licking his fingers. "Everything alright with you?"  
Ian snaps back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine." He takes a bite to eat and asks, "What are you doing?"  
"Playing Candy Crusher." He does so until Ian has finished his meal.  
"Let's go," Ian says when he's done. He pays for the food and they head out. Ian rides in the passenger seat this time. He finds his sunglasses in the pile of wrappers and half empty bottles that claim the car's floor and puts them on. He quietly pushes away his feelings and soaks in the scenery. Local shops juxtaposed outlined by abandoned, cracked sidewalks and sprouting trees. The intricate clash of life and death where humanity has placed its mark is something that both intrigues and frightens Ian. When the sight before him shifts into a sun soaked countryside, Ian sighs. He realizes that he is trying to occupy his thoughts with anything else besides the man sitting next to him. The longer they go, the harder it is to do so.

Eventually, Anthony talks. "We should make a band, and call it something crazy. Like, Dinosaurs Made the Lunch Ladies Late. And it should only include air instruments. But really obscure ones, like the didgeridoo and contrabassoon."  
"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard," he says, but in reality, he's just glad that the silence has been broken.  
"I think it's a great idea. We'll make T-shirts and everything. DMT Triple L."  
"DMT Triple L," he repeats. Maybe the idea isn't so bad after all. He smiles with Anthony. "We'll sell millions."  
"Ladies and gentleman, welcome! We now present to you Dinosaurs Made the Lunch Ladies Late," Anthony says. Ian plays a fake didgeridoo and laughs. Ian turns to his buddy, and Anthony's face is happy. And that's the last true memory Ian has of him because it's then when it happens.

Ian doesn't see a car, but he feels as his body jerks back. The seat belt pins his stomach to his seat and it becomes hard to breathe. The air bag is set off and his arm bangs on the window. His head explodes with intense pain and he feels sickeningly nauseous. He hears a wave of loud noises in a second and then everything is silent. He is scared. "Anthony?"

———

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ian exhales. It's difficult looking at his friend with a tube in his mouth. He seems so unreal. He has to remind himself that this isn't a bad dream. "It seems like forever ago. I remember thinking you were great even then." Anthony doesn't react to his words, not even with a smile, but Ian pushes on. "You are.. were the best person I have ever known. And an even better friend. I can't thank you enough for what you have given to me. And I.. I loved you. I love you." The memories rush back as he speaks. It hurts to think of them all. He just breaks down crying. He wants Anthony back.


End file.
